Une soirée inoubliable
by Nathy91
Summary: Un enterrement de vien de jeune fille qui va bien profité des ses derniers moment de liberté OS lemon


Edward et Bella, Une rencontre, une nuit - Concours OS

Titre: Soirée inoubliable

Auteur: Nathy91

Beta: Lillas  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page:

http:/ / www. fanfiction. net / community /  
Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit / 74561 /

**Soirée inoubliable**

**Dans Mes amies avaient organisé un programme de **_**LUN. INSU à**_** Pour ma soirée d'enterrement de jeune fille.**

**Eh oui je dois me marier la semaine prochaine, avec nous Jacob Nous connaissons depuis notre **_**plus tendre enfance**_**, Je n'avais connu aucun autre homme que Lui, Il Faut dire Qu'il s'occupait d'Eliminer les Candidats Raising, (Il Faut dire) et Qu'il était imposant avec sa carrure et son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq .**

**Je me demandais bien ce qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient pu prévoir, j'en étais même Inquiète, mais bon j'étais sûr de bien m'amuser quand même, j'étais assez réservée limite timide, je rougissais pour un oui pour un , non je ne Pouvait pas m'en Empêcher.**

**Je me préparais, j'avais OPTE Pour une jupe en jean et un haut bleu à boutons légèrement décolleté, mes chaussures à talon. Mes cheveux parfaitement lisses ÉTAIENT, et maquillage léger lun.**

**Je me contemplais Dans La Glace moi tres DEMANDÉ si je n'allais pas Mettre des bas, pour camoufler un peu la pâleur de mes longues jambes, j'essayais avec sans Puis finis et par les Garder.**

**Une touche de mon parfum préféré et le tour Était joué.**

**«Pas si mal que ça la Bella! »**

**«Merci Alice je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver, toi aussi t'es superbe. Bon alors c'est quoi le programme? »**

**«Patience Bella, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, en tout cas t'es Faut Comme il exactement pour Ce Qu'on t'a réservé, Sur passer Doit Prendre Rose. »**

**«Eh bien ne la laissons pas patienter, elle déteste ça. »**

**Je saluais mes parents, Enfilant ma veste et mon sac attrapant.**

**«Bonne soirée ma chérie, amuse-toi bien après il sera trop tard. »**

**«Oh oui madame Pas inquiétez Swan Ne vous pour ça On a tout prévu pour. »**

**Et elle se mit à rire, et m'entraina Vers la sortie, d'un pas léger et rapide, je dus la Ralentir en désignant mes griffes Lui, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ma maladresse et ralentit l'allure. Nous arrivâmes devant chez Rosalie, Qui Faisait Les Cent pas de garage fils devant les clés de son Audi CC à la main.**

**«Ah vous voilà enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter, vous en avez mis du temps, le va finir par être en retard. »**

**«En route pour l'aventure alors, Bella tu montes devant? »**

**«Euh non je préfère derrière si ça te dérange pas Alice»**

**Nous partîmes en direction de La Capitale, il y Avait Un monde fou sur la route surtout sur le périphérique. Rose en Avait Marre de rester à l'arrêt et prit la première sortie et le GPS recalcula la trajectoire.**

**Sa conduite me tétanisait toujours un peu. Elle roulait toujours trop vite à mon goût, mais elle etait comme ça: toujours tout à fond à fond, avec elle sur SAVAIT toujours à quoi s'en Tenir, et j'appréciais beaucoup sa franchise.**

**«Alors les filles allez vous enfin vous me dire m'emmenez ou? S'il vous plaît. »**

**Elles me répondirent à l'unisson: **

**«Nonnnnn»**

**«Tu verras, et tu vas aimer T'inquiète, j'aimerais être à ta place même. »**

**Je me mordis les lèvres. Si Rose aimait être à ma place, je devais m'attendre à tout et surtout au pire.**

**Nous étions sur le boulevard La Fayette, et vers continuions Celui CE Clichy je ne connaissais pas du tout ce coin-là, ni visité Montmartre.**

**«Ah on va voir le Sacré-Cœur? »**

**«C'est presque ça oui un Sacré Cœur en, Bella effet. »**

**Elles pouffaient de rire, et je me replongeais Dans le fond du siège arrière bien Décidée à faire la tête.**

**La voiture s'arrêta enfin Dans un parking prés du Moulin Rouge, j'eus Une vision du film du même nom avec cette actrice australienne dont le nom m'échappait. Des néons partout, du monde de toutes les nationalités, les voitures à partir de Touristes Dans Tous Les Sens**

**«Whaou! Les filles le Moulin Rouge, on va là-bas c'est ça? »**

**«Bella non c'est pour les touristes ça, nous allons Dans un petit théâtre à côté. »**

**«Un théâtre cool, ils y Jouent quoi? »**

**«Ba c'est la compagnie des 'Fool Monty». »**

**«Ça me dit rien, ce nom je connais pas»**

**«T'inquiètes Sur une UE de bonnes critiques, Ils sont de Liverpool. »**

**Elles se faisaient des clins d'œil et se mettaient des coups de coudes.**

**«Eh bien J'avais décidé de rester là à bouder mais bon je pense que ça doit valoir de de Le coup d'œil, Après Tout sur QU'UNE fois ne vit. »**

**Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je les suivais tout en profitant du décor des néons du Moulin Rouge et de la féerie que cela m'inspirait, quand tout à coup je restai FIGEE devant la devanture d'Une boutique Qui se trouvait juste à coté du fameux théâtre, pivoine devenant rouge en réalisant la nature de cette boutique.**

**«Mais c'est un sex shop!! »**

**«Bella Ba oui y'en a plein ici on est à Pigalle Ma Grande, au sortir te Devrait Souvent Plus Dis-moi. »**

**Un homme sortait de la boutique s'avançant vers moi en me Regardant bizarrement, l'espace d'un instant, je réalisai Ce qu'il pouvait penser en me détaillant de la sorte, ce qui me fit Accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre au Leur plus vite lançant des regards foudroyants en Dans les voyant partir l'hilarité totale.**

**«C'est Bon Bon et si on y Allait Dans ce théâtre je veux pas rester plus longtemps sur ce trottoir moi. »**

**«Oui allez rentre De toutes Façon va le spectacle bientôt commencer, prends ton billet le placeur va t'installer sur le te costume. »**

**«Mademoiselle veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »**

**Il me prit le poignet, identifia le n ° du billet et m'entraîna Dans la salle. Dans Une place J'avais Les premiers rangs, au moins je ne risquais pas de louper Quelque Choisi du spectacle, je remerciai le placeur, sans vraiment lui Porter plus d'attention.**

**J'ôtai ma veste, m'a mis à l'aise, les places deux à coté de moi ÉTAIENT libres, je me demandai ce qu'attendaient Alice et Rosalie pour me rejoindre. Je me retournai pour regarder fabriquaient ce Qu'elles.**

**Elles discutaient avec le placeur qui me tournait le dos, et je pris le temps de Remarquer d'un peu plus près sa tenue. Il avait Une combinaison moulante noire à paillettes Qui dessinait impeccablement corps de son fils, Qui ne présentait aucun défaut. Il devait passer un sacré bout de temps Dans les salles de musculation. Il avait les cheveux châtains en bataille, Roux, ce n'était pas bien définissable, je demandai CE QUE autre visage fils aurait pu m'apprendre de plus mais la lumière commença à baisser et mes deux amies s'approchèrent enfin vers moi.**

**«Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai cru que vous alliez me laisser toute seule. »**

**«Ah il y Avait Un problème de Billettes mais c'est arrangé t'inquiète pas Bella ce soir c'est ta soirée et tu devrais en profiter à cent pour cent. »**

**«Ok les filles, je vous adore, heureusement que je vous ai jamais sinon je sortirais, avec Jacob et son temps Qui passe ses matchs devant à la télé quand N'est ce pas au stade. »**

**«C'est à ça que ça sert les amies non? »**

**La musique commença c'était hot stuff de Donna Summer, les projecteurs se concentraient sur le qui finit par Rideau Levier SE. Les applaudissements et sifflements des spectateurs Qui étaient Principalement des spectatrices retentissaient.**

**«Les filles dites-moi la troupe n'aurait pas un rapport avec La chanson d'un film anglais? C'est cette chanson fait penser m'y Qui. »**

**Elles me firent un oui de la tête et fixaient LE RIDEAU Qui était grand ouvert.**

**Deux danseurs bien musclés et bien bâtis entrèrent en scène portant la même combinaison que le placeur, je me demandais si je le reconnaitrais De Ne visage que l'AYANT admirateur de dos.**

**Ils faisaient des ACROBATIES, des grands Écarts sur le rythme de la musique, des mouvements de CERTAINS provoquait des sifflements et des cris des femmes de l'assistance, cela me faisait longtemps longtemps Sourire et rougir à la fois. **

**Ils bougeaient Leurs bassins et mimaient des rapports charnels Avec imaginaire compagne UNE, c'était drôle et sensuel à la fois.**

**Une femme Placee au Premier rang FUT Conduite sur scène, une chaise l'attendait, un des danseurs lui banda les yeux, Tandis que l'autre se frottait tout contre elle et lui plaçait Les mains sur ses parties intimes, je riais de la voir hésiter et me mis à crier.**

**«Vas-y ma belle N'est ce pas tous les jours Qu'on en a un beau comme ça. »**

**Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, je les accompagnais Dans leur délire, elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça.**

**Moi non plus mais ce devait être l'ambiance Qui réchauffait la salle et qui me donnait cette liberté.**

**Le placeur, lun placeur., Je le reconnus lorsqu'il m'entraina A mon tour pour Prendre place sur scène, je freinais un peu Puis jouais le jeu après tout Jacob n'en saura rien et c'est ma soirée.**

**Le placeur Qui était un danseur lui aussi, se mit à danser sensuellement devant moi en me frôlant. Je sentais son haleine fraiche sur ma joue Rosie et brûlante alors je posai mes mains sur son corps parfait. Était sa peau si douce! Fils m'électrisait Contact et fils égard m'ensorcelait vert émeraude, je ne voyais plus que lui et rien d'autre, il me souriait, il aurait dit d'un Ange! Soudain il retira le haut de sa combinaison pour mon plus grand plaisir, je le caressais, dessinais les contours de ses muscles bien faits.**

**Il posa mes mains sur ses fesses, Elles étaient fermes à souhait, j'entendis le Craquement des pressions qui de dégrafaient Lentement, il se retrouva devant moi noir vêtu d'un a string paillettes.**

**Qui Deviner laissait la taille et l'état de fils sexe.**

**Il se plaça devant moi, me Caressa, prit ma main, la fit glisser du haut de son torse Jusqu'à l'Intérieur de fils de chaîne, je m'en mordis les lèvres, je sentais LUN. mouillée toute intimité, mon corps entier viciait de désir, je le voulais.**

**Il retira ma main passa derrière moi. Je faisais face au publique sans le voir, les projecteurs m'aveuglaient mais je percevais Leurs cris, je réalisais Ce qui venait de m'arriver, Il avait ses mains sur moi ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes seins se redressaient à chacun ses de frôlements, il me Murmura doucement à l'oreille: «tu me plais beaucoup, accompagne moi si tu le veux, Le Sans Continuera nous montrer. » **

**Je lui fis un signe affirmatif de la tête derechef me mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**J'étais totalement sous son emprise et me laissai entrainer Dans Les Coulisses.**

**Peu m'importait que du moment Je Pouvait Avoir ce que je désirais le plus à cet instant.**

**«Es-tu sûr? Je ne voudrais pas Qu'il y ait de mal entendus. »**

**«Oui je le veux, tu me rends folle, jamais je n'ai éprouvé un tel appel, et je veux connaitre le plaisir avec toi si tu me permets le. »**

**Il me plaqua contre le mur d'un couloir, m'embrassa fougueusement, nos langues MENANT un combat sans merci, mes mains sur son corps, lun m'arracha il. Haut me laissant juste lun.. Soutien gorge pressait mes seins et les délogeait Pour les Prendre sauvagement à pleine bouche, m'arrachant des râles de plaisir.**

**Il ouvrit la porte de la loge, m'y attira refermant la porte derrière notre passage.**

**«Viens par ici Jeune demoiselle, nous y serons bien plus à l'aise à l'abri des regards indiscrets. »**

**«Appelle moi Bella Bella»**

**«Comme tu voudras Bella moi c'est Edward. »**

**Il reprit possession de ma bouche, m'enivrant baisers de SES, tout en passant sa principale sous ma jupe il jouait à faire glisser ses doigts sur mes bas remontante Jusqu'à LUN. Intimité.**

**Il fit glisser Chaîne MON A Dentelle le long de mes jambes, pubis, ses doigts Caressant Mon tout lisse, cela paraissait plus encore l'excitateur.**

**Je me saisis de Son membre Faisant des va-et-vient et de légères pressions. Il était bien tendu entre mes doigts et je me laissai glisser et pris sa virilité à pleine bouche il en gémit de plaisir, appuyant sur ma tête pour Soit Qu'il entièrement enfoui dans ma bouche, jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.**

**«Bella oui c'est bon, ta bouche est si chaude, ta langue si douce Hummm oui continue comme ça. Arrrg »**

**A ses mots je m'appliquai A bien Répondre à ses attentes, je trouvais cela excitant, vraiment, mon plaisir en Était décupler.**

**Il me posa sur un fauteuil, me releva les cuisses sur les accoudoirs, en fit basculer le dossier, je lui offris LUN. Intimité, goulûment Qu'il Gouta, insérant sa langue dans ma fente et exercant des mouvements circulaires autour de lun. point sensible, nous étions tête je continuais Bèche aspirer l'A et le mordiller doucement et le sucer en me Calant sur le rythme des mouvements Qu'il exerçait sur le clitoris LUN.**

**Il introduisit un doigt Puis deux, tout en continuant de ballet fils du bout de sa langue si dure et si douce à la fois.**

**Mon corps se cambra et se raidit.**

**«Encore, prends-moi encore, Continuent ahhhahh ne t'arrête pas. »**

**J'étais Une véritable fontaine. Il avait trouvé le point lun G., Corps Mon tout entier sous viciait L'effet de l'extase Qu'il me procurait.**

**Il se releva, me souleva, me plaça sur la table de maquillage, mon visage contre le miroir dos a lui, m'écartant les jambes il se positionna, nous nous fixions par l'Entremise De Nos Reflets, m'offrant Ainsi la vision visage angélique de son fils, et de Son Corps Qui Allait Prendre enfin la possession du mien.**

**Il prit place derrière moi, et me Penetra avec difficulté, il s'étonna de me sentir si étroite, le voyant cours hésiter un instant, je l'invitai à continuer.**

**«Prends-moi! Je m'offre à toi, je t'appartiens, Offre moi la Possibilité de connaitre l'extase. »**

**Mais il reprit vite ses esprits sous mes supplications.**

**«Prends moi jusqu'au violement Qu'il Soit plus profond possible. »**

**Il s'exécuta, A chaque centimètre en moi j'hurlais de plaisir, il repartit en arrière et s'enfonçant revenait plus Profondément A Chaque fois, je Poussaï Mêlé un cri de plaisir et de douleur Qu'il reconnut, et recommença, en accélérant son rythme et en au vraiment Allant plus profond de mon vagin, mon corps frémissais de plaisir, je ne pus retenir mes cris, et l'encourageai à continuer encore et encore.**

**Son visage se déformait, il se retenait de jouir, en moi.**

**Il sortit de mon corps, me fit descendre et glisser le long de ses jambes me retrouvant à genoux pour Prendre de nouveau son sexe Dans ma bouche, il ne manquait pas beaucoup de temps avant Qu'il jouisse NE, jaillir je continuais mes mouvements Faisant Fils et doux nectar chaud sur mon corps, visage fils se tordait de plaisir, il me releva et m'embrassa de nouveau.**

**«Merci belle demoiselle, j'espère rester Ton meilleur souvenir, Puisque J'ai été le Premier Ministre à y être invité. Tu es d'ailleurs la première à m'avoir offert tant de plaisir, CE FUT un pur bonheur pour moi que tu m'offres ta virginité. Je ne suis pas prêt de t'oublier Bella. »**

**Il me Faisait rougir après tout ce que nous venions de faire, il m'indiqua la douche, je ramassai mes affaires, retira ma jupe et mes bas pour me doucher et effacer les traces visibles de nos Ebats. **

**Je me séchai, me rhabillai Tout en moi tres DEMANDÉ ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter à Alice et Rosalie, et je FONDIS en larme.**

**Vers Vint Edward moi, sécha mes larmes avec le bout de ses doigts, me QUESTIONNA et proposa Une solution.**

**«Eh bien Sur leur racontera que tu ne te sentais pas bien, que tu as perdu connaissance et que je t'ai emmenée Dans la loge pour te Reposer et Reprendre tes esprits. Tout simplement »**

**«Merci je n'avais pas pensé à cette Possibilité, j'ai même craint un moment Qu'elles avaient prévu Réellement Ce qui est arrivé. »**

**«Non Bella Détrompe toi, moi-même c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, comme pour toi c'était Une première aussi mais pas Dans le même sens que toi. »**

**Il finit de s'habiller et me raccompagna Jusqu'à la salle Qui commençait à se vider.**

**Alice et Rosalie paraissaient inquiètes, mais Leurs sourires réapparurent lorsqu'elles me virent réapparaitre .... Entière!**

**Je leur servis l'explication qu'Edward m'avait Proposé et elles la prirent pour argent comptant, et CE FUT avec soulagement que je quittai cet endroit Qui garderait à jamais Mon secret, moi non plus Je n'étais pas prête de l ' oublier danseur Anglais MON!**

**Peut-être Qu'un jour qui sait, le retrouverai-je?**

**«Alors les filles On fait quoi maintenant je meurs de faim, moi pas vous? »**

**«Ca tombe bien Parce Qu'il ya un bar à Tapas Du coté de République Qui SERT A toute heures et dont la renommée n'est plus à faire. »**

**«Comme vous voulez De toutes Façon j'avalerai un bœuf tellement j'ai faim. »**

**Nous retournâmes à la voiture et quittâmes ce quartier.**

**Un pincement au coeur qui Fût de courte durée lorsqu'Alice commença à raconter les choses que j'avais osé faire à ce danseur sur la scène.**

**«Il s'appelait Edward»**

**Elle enchaînait en imaginant la réaction de Jacob S'il Avait Été là.**

**Rosalie pouffait de rire en Répondant, Prenant Une grosse voix: **

**Attention, «les gars, là c'est chasse gardée, Bella est à moi. Personne ne touche, pas même avec les yeux. »**

**«C'est sûr, il Serait monté sur scène et aurait fait le spectacle spectacle Le transformant en match de catch. »**

**Et nous rimes de bon cœur.**

**Jamais il ne le saura, j'avais confiance en elles, nos soirées filles resteraient toujours nos soirées à nous. **

**Comme tout jamais elles ne sauront Ce qui S'est passé Réellement Dans cette loge.**

**Vous avez aimé??**

**alors n'hesitez pas a me laisser une review**

**merci Kiss  
**


End file.
